Newly weds More like newly met!
by Laya345
Summary: "'It's like you are only supposed to replicate and never instigate. I too feel like a duplicate.' He said. I looked at his anguished face. and that moment about days after our marriage I truly fell for him." Meet Elsa... She's an average 18 yr old married of to guy she was betrothed on the day she was born? Will the marriage ever work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my second Fanfic! The first one is a lotta adventure, intrigue mixed with high school stuff(comes in the later part of the story) sooo... this story is about Jack And Elsa's Wedding. I've tried to make a romantic and funny as possible. read and review(because thats a lotta letters I'll be Henceforth and forever more be using R&amp;R) Enjoy it!**

Introduction...

Elsa is a princess. Trained her whole life to be MS. PERFECT! This is story is from her point of view. Occasionally we'll also get to see Jack's P.O.V (Meaning: if I feel it'll funny or romantic...IDK yet!)

**THE STORY BEGINS...**

**CHAPTER 1 - PERFECTIONS**

I looked at my reflection. I wore... correction stuffed into a puffy white dress with hint of baby blue sash and gems here and there. My make-up, perfect. My dress, perfectly held in place by a pain-striking corset. My shoes, designed by the exclusive fashion committee meant to design all my clothes I'd carry to my Husband's place, perfect!

My entire life was ending perfect!

I was... correction getting married at the age of 18... perfect. No irony intended. Really, According to my mother, a girl, especially a princess is supposed to get married by 19! Hence... Perfect!

I should have been jumping with joy and singing my Prince's praise, and yet i stood before the mirror like a runaway bride.

The best part, you ask? Is that I do not know who I am marrying! All I know is my stark crazy grandmother wanted some sorta union between the two royal families of Arrendale... my kingdom... and Guardian Flower. So as I soon I was freaking born, I was betrothed to a Prince a year or two older than myself.

My mother recounts that day. A two year old boy slipped a huge diamond ring with sapphires encrusted all over into my... a new born's finger to seal a age old freaking, crazy, stupid, unnecessary, not to mention pointless relationship! Perfect!

My Mother entered the room. She came right in and hugged me.

'You look perfect! You'll make a perfect bride! You'll make him fall head over heels for you! You just wait!' she squealed. So if I were to take my mother's word for it I would at least be having him to have a crush on me.

I felt like yelling 'Are you crazy? I barely know him! I don't know how he looks or speaks or eats or what his talents are or what his favorite book is or what his preferred food is or.. or anything for that matter! he'd be completely clueless about me too! You . Cannot. Make. Love. Happen!'

Of course that wouldn't happen! only my sister Anna had the right to all that! If I as much as shook my head in disagreement hell would break loose!

'Okay are you ready?' she asked.

'Yes.' I said.

Oh! Did I forget to mention? Perfect! Today is my "perfect" wedding day.

**...**

I held my father's arm as he walked me to the alter, through the isle. He had a proud smile on his lips, but his eyes! They were a battlefield. The slightest fault on behalf of the groom's side, he'd make me make a run for it. He didn't want to part with me. He loved me!

As I came near the alter I saw a young man dressed in white shirt, pant, coat, and had numerous badges of all shades on his left side of the chest. He had a pale complexion much like mine and had Platinum-blonde hair, just like mine and those blue eyes! lovely blue eyes! They were deeper than the ocean. A smirk played on his lips.

'I. HATE. YOU.' i wanted to yell. But I didn't.

My father put my hand into his. He looked at me and smiled. Like admiring me for the last time. Like he really didn't want this marriage. I tilted my head and smile the "It's okay!" smile. Update: My hand was squeezed by the lunatic prince. I looked at him shocked he just smiled.

As he led the way to the stage kinda thing built on the alter. I saw Anna, my sister. The only bride's maid I actually Knew.

The priest started. The ceremony had begun. My life had just ended. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys... the second chapter is here... R&amp;R... Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 2 FIRST KISS.**

I stood dumbly, my hands in his. I don't even know his name. I can't believe this is actually happening!

The ceremony stretched on. Well, up till the part where he had to slip in the ring in my finger, and I had to slip in a ring in his finger, we were largely inactive.

I stood there like an idiot, not realizing what the next part was. On the contrary I was relieved that the ceremony was over. Actually kinda sad because my married life had just begun. If we were gonna live together, well, I might as well work a deal with this fellow.

Then bursting my beautiful, lovely bubble the Priest said, "You may kiss the bride.'

I was brought down to the ground in a rather unpleasant manner. We looked at each other, I heard a cough. I had the best man, urging my hubby, not that I'm proud... i don't know his name yet, to kiss me.

'Your Highness... You should probably... uh... put your arms around me... so that I won't...' What. The._Hell._Was. I. Thinking? almost telling him I'd flinch if he were to kiss me. But he looked surprised...rather amused.

'Um... You should do the same.' He said. Boy, did he have a good voice! It was crisp, soft, but not to soft or docile, it had an air, but wasn't intimidating. He was a prince... what was I expecting?

As I was thinking of his voice, his arms snaked around my waist and caught me of guard. I was startled. Idiot.

I recovered from my shock and put my arms around his neck. I didn't rest it completely on his neck , just a little so that my arms wouldn't hurt because i had it held in the air. His hold on was gentle, it was just there so that i wouldn't flinch.

He leaned in. _Calm down Elsa._

He leaned in closer._ It's just a kiss._

Our faces where inches away. And by inches away I mean two. I felt my face burning. I had never been this close to a man before. Except my father of course. We were so close that I could see a little patch of unshaven hair just below his jaw line. I dare not look into his eye. Lovely blue eyes._ Pull yourself together Elsa, its Just a kiss. It's my FIRST kiss! _

I concentrated on his little patch of facial hair. Then he kissed me. It was gentle and swift. It was almost reassuring, like he was telling me it was gonna be okay.

Anna squealed, and I gave her a death glare.

_I imagined my first kiss to be romantic, not set up. _I mentally tried telling her. We broke away. I could see My mother was crying. Great.

And then came the exhausting part. We had to walk teeny-tiny steps to outside the chapel, to a waiting carriage, in which we were to ride and wave to the subjects in our journey to the palace where the party was.

There were numerous 'awwwws' as we took our first, stuck up steps as husband and wife. I wanted literally brake free and punch everyone who said that. In reality, you ask? I plastered a smile and walked with him.

I didn't know that so many people actually cared about me, I mean the streets were flooded. It was more like they were happy to see me gone, or my parents bribed them. Me and the _guy,_ were waving to everyone, putting on a fake smile.

After two hours of riding, trust me the palace is a five minute walk from the Church, we finally reached the palace.

The ball room was exquisitely done. Everything was golden, and by that I mean that all the drapes, the carpets, the lighting, the tablecloth, the sofas, even a fountain in the middle, everything except the coffee table, the food and most of the cutlery was golden. It was actually in contrast to my wedding dress, which was white with a hint of blue. I knew Anna was behind this.

We had our first dance. The music was kinda good. My mother gave me dancing-expertise lessons every day so that I wouldn't step on his feet, which according to her was a disgrace, even if you apologize. I didn't want to be responsible for the war between Underworld and my world, so I just shut up and took the lessons even if i found it to exhausting and irritating. **(Author's note: By the words, "I don't wont to be responsible for the war between the Underworld and my world," she means that she didn't want hell to brake loose.)**

We didn't speak during the dance, as there were spectators, I knew that I wasn't supposed to. Do I even have to mention my mother had given me lectures everyday?

After that "_really romantic dance" _as put forth by Anna, I danced with my father, for the father-daughter dance. Which again is pointless, as this man had just given full custody of me to another guy whose name I didn't even know, even though he didn't want to, but he did anyway because of my stuck up, stupid, _dead_ grandmother. But I do love my papa. he didn't say anything.

As the music ended, I danced with one of my best friend's fiance, Hiccup. Actually Astrid (the best friend) isn't even a royal, yet. I met her when I went to Berk. Hiccup is actually the chief, so that makes him the royal.

Hiccup is actually _really_ cute. He is really very smart, resourceful and caring. I was indeed happy for Astrid. I mean she spent most of the time with me here in Arrendale. My mother actually approved of her even though she is a daredevil, fighting,_ dragon-riding_ **(Author's note: I thought it'd be good to have Berk with dragons and people riding it. As you see I don't own anything. Great I am putting my disclaimer in the middle of the story...)**, tom boyish _warrior!_

'I know... him.' Hiccup said suddenly. I looked at him in confusion.' Your hubby...' he continued.

'At least _someone _does!' I scoffed, Although it was very "un-lady like" and not to mention highly "un- princess like", but this was Hiccup and i know him since I was 3 years old so I didn't even bother.

He just laughed at my comment. and continued., 'He is really great you know... You are in good hands, He'll take good care of you... um.. sorry I stepped on your foot... with my stub!' Hiccup lost his foot during a fight, so he had a high tech stub.

'It's alright really... but if you had been dancing with my mother and stepped on _her _foot... it would be...'

'yeesh' We said in a synchronized way and laughed. It was not the first time we made fun of our parents... although we were not supposed to. We really had stuck up ones. Hiccup's dad always wanted him to _fight _dragons... but he had other idea. My mother was just like my other best friend, Merida's mother, going on and on and on and on about being a perfect lady. They were actually best friends. Surprise-Surprise!

'Look its not that bad.' He said. 'Besides you guys make a good pair.' I gave him a look. An almost glare to be precise.

'Come with me,' he said and pulled me away.

Then before I could protest, I was before the guy I was forcefully wedded to that morning. He was having a drink in his hand.

'Um... Hey buddy, why don't you take your wife somewhere outside and get to know her?' Hiccup said to his "buddy".

There was an awkward silence. I couldn't even glare at Hiccup as he was just trying to help me. And Him.

'Um... so would you join me Princess?' He asked offering his arm. And I took it.

**So... Suspense-suspense between Elsa and Jack! I know I'm mean to leave it here. the best part? I'll be updating everyday... I'm in my holidays and I've planned at least the next 5-6 chapters! **

**Thoughts... comment... questions... suggestions... Review! **

**Love **

**Laya**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! third chapter is here... btw... I really need help with the cover of this story... Pm if you wanna help! **

**Enjoy the story...**

**CHAPTER 3 CONVERSATIONS  
**

I took his arm and we began walking towards the one away from the hustle and bustle of the kingdom. This balcony actually offered a great view of the Majestic Arrendale's river, and the forest surrounding it.

'So... what's your name?' he asked me, leaning on the railing.

'Elsa.' Wasn't this supposed to happen _before _the wedding? Like way... way before it?

'I'm Jack.' I nodded. We reached the balcony.

'So, Elsa you like Hiccup?' He asked me, leaning on the railing of the balcony

'Yeah... he is really sweet and caring. See even now he asked us to go and get to know each other... I really wish he was really my brother! You know... I wish we were related by blood! Then Astrid would be my Sister!' I said.

'Oh! Brother... uhu!' he said with an awkward expression. Then the fact dawned on me! He had actually asked if I _liked_ Hiccup. I felt so damn bad. I just... was so upset! I hated him so damn much!

'Uh... Your Highness... Would you excuse me?' I said.

'Yeah...' he said looking at the moon. There was no sign of any remorse. I turned to leave. I couldn't believe my ears! Did that guy just try to... set me up with my best friend's fiance. That too his own _wife_?

There was no way on earth that this marriage would work! It is officially impossible.

I put my head down as I waded through the people who were supposed to conduct themselves with grace, yet were drinking like there was no tomorrow!

Then I bumped into my younger sister, Anna.

'Hey Elsi...! Saw you and... I don't know his name... your hubby make your way towards the balcony! Did you guys kiss?' She asked with an unparalleled enthusiasm.

'Anna! Let me tell you something.' I said dragging her away from the party. We went straight towards the food zone. I grabbed some chocolates and she did the same too.

'I don't think it'll work out Anna!' I said... and narrated what happened. Then I stuffed my face with the chocolates in my hand.

'Donth Vorrry... You guys are adhorable..' she said her face stuffed with chocolates.

'I donth fink so.' I said and we both laughed. It was very funny... the way we spoke... the way we looked with chocolate stuffed in our faces. Then it got creepy... I felt a hand on my shoulder... I was startled and I yelped.

_I am so dead if it is mama!_

But the best part was... it wasn't her. It was worse... I was looking startled with my face full of chocolate at my husband!

He looked amused and actually said, 'Wow.' Honestly? wow? Did he think that I wasn't capable of eating... correction. Stuffing chocolate in my face and chat with my sister?

I began guiltily chewing my chocolate as I saw his eyebrows rise and his eyes... _Wrong thought_... fill with mirth.

Anna was incessantly rambling about "The thing" I had for chocolates. She didn't speak in, what you say, proper pronunciation. She sounded like a 6 year old girl. I was so ashamed that he had to see me in my depressed mode. Not that I was trying to impress him... Was I?

...

**Jack's P.O.V (Finally!)**

I was rather amused! I mean its not everyday that you get married to a girl who you don't know at all... and a really very cute one at that!

I mean when I found her stuffing her face with chocolates... she was so guilt ridden that her eyes said that she wished the ground to snap open and swallow her whole!

But I just wouldn't let that happen.

She quickly covered her mouth and began chewing it of with great effort. Gosh did she look adorable? Her sister... I think... was going on and on about "the thing" Elsa had for chocolates.

So If I were to goof up, cook up an entire chocolate meal and I'd have this girl's heart! Until the second I met her I was actually against the entire idea of this marriage! but then the minute she walked into the chapel, one hand in her father's arm, one hand holding a exquisite bouquet of flowers, dressed in this really huge white gown with blue here and there. She had this platinum- blonde hair that was pulled up in to a rather neat but curly bun, the gracefulness of her slow movements. As she neared me, I saw that although she had a smile on her lips, her eyes were full of fear and worry. That was bad. She seemed to be and uptight princess who followed her mothers rules on almost 'll see about that.

So Imagine my surprise when I find her stuffing her face with chocolates.

'I didn't mean to intrude!' I said, throwing my hands up and making it even more dramatic. She was beyond alarmed. I could sense fear, worry and regret.

"Oh no... Not at all ' She said. This was awkward.

'Um... I just... wanted you to meet my family... I'd wait for you.'

'Oh I'm done.. your Highness!' She said. What was that? Was she gonna call me "Your Highness" for the rest of our lives? _That's not good darling! your Highness has to go... Jack it should be!_

'Shall we go princess?' I asked. I like calling her that. She was worthy of it. I offered my arm and she took it. She was conscious of non-existing chocolate stains on her face. I grabbed a napkin and wiped her left cheek.

She was caught of guard and boy did she turn into a color! She was beet red! I loved making her blush! It gave me a feeling of mischief and satisfaction.

I rounded up my clan and made them stand in a row and introduce each one.

'This is my Father, King North.' she curtseyed. My father gave her a large smile, I stole a glance at her, she returned the smile, even more genuinely so.

'My mother, Queen Tooth!' I said pointing to her, she too gave her a warm smile and took her in her arms before Elsa could do the thing. She was visibly startled, i knew that my family had broken her rules... but still.

'Welcome dear! I can't believe that my little Jack has brought home a bride!' She squealed.

'Surprise-Surprise.' I said and let the sarcasm drip and ooze right into them! My mother gave me half-a-glare. I smirked.

'This is Rapunzel, my sister. Beware of her, she over- pretty much everything humans do for sustenance!' I said, my sister scoffed and rolled her eyes at me as she took Elsa in her arms and hugged her. I once again stole a glance at Elsa, she was beyond surprised, her eyes were big and her eyebrows were high up. But this expression was momentarily so, after that she hid it really well and put on her molded-princess expression.

'And this is my younger brother, Jamie... and his twin, cupcake... They are 5 years old.' I said. Elsa keeled down beside them, and gave them chocolates concealed in her hands. Then she looked up at my mother with an expression asking if it was okay. A reassuring smile from her earned a relieved smile from Elsa.

Cupcake touched her cheek and exclaimed, 'Pretty!' Elsa laughed and tickled Cupcake's tummy, sending her into a fit of laughter. Jamie looked at the giggling pair rather awkwardly, Elsa realized this and tickled Jamie too. Laughter filled the air.

'Elsa!' someone cried. The voice was of anger and worry. _oh-uoh!_

'Mama! I... was...I..uh...I uh...' Elsa stuttered shamefacedly. What was playing with kids and making them laugh a crime?

'You Highness... You don't need to worry... Elsa here, was just consoling Cupcake because she lost her bracelet,' I eyed Cupcake, She slyly removed her bracelet. _Good Girl!_ 'She even made her laugh!' I said, wrapping my arms around Elsa, she turned to look at me... I couldn't help smirk!

'Oh!' Elsa's mother said...'Very well then! Good job Elsa!' and walked away.

_Well someone owed me one_

'Thank you, Your Highness.' she said looking at me, as I removed my arms from around her. Unfortunately breaking the moment Rapunzel squealed.

'Oooooooommmmiiiiiiiggggggggaaaaawwwwwwwwddddd! You guys are _so adorable!'_ Crap! (**A/N: Jack is free spirited and carefree therfore I've allowed him a few bad words... Don't like it? Leave your thoughts in reviews!)**

Elsa just giggled. 'You sound like Anna!' And who was that?

'Anna is my sister!' She said claryfying all our doubts.

'Well... Are you close with her?' Punzie asked.

'Yeah... We are pretty close...' She said with a cute smile spreading across her face.

' You wanna meet her Punzie?' I asked.

' Yeah... Come on... Elsa...' She said dragging her away, laughing. I tagged along.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Me and Punzie half ran towards Anna, Jack tagged along. As soon as we found Anna, Punzie squealed! That's right... squealed. If I ever squealed, hell won't be the only thing that'll break loose! Well, so will my mother's tear dam, along with that endless lectures about my life, my future, my duties as a woman, as a princess, as a wife... Blah, blah, blah!

'I can't believe it! You are THE Anna?!' Punzie screamed. Bringing me back to the earth. Apparently they had known each other, and were in fact good friends, what they didn't know was their siblings were engaged to each other. And that had been kept a secret from EVERYONE!

'I can't believe it. We are sisters!' Anna squealed.

I noticed that papa came and stood next to Jack. He told him something... Like it was a secret. I was SO curious!

'Uh... Princess? We need to go for getting the... Our... Wedding gifts!' He said running a hand through his hair.

I nodded and took his arm. He led me away. But I could hear Anna and Punzie squeal. Punzie said something that must roughly translate to:

'Ooooommmmmmmmiiiiiiggghhhaaaawwwwdddd! DIDYOUHEARWHATHECALLEDHER?'

As Jack and I made our to a little stage like thing, at least a million people had already congagulated us.

Then the tirous part of gift getting and thanking began. Some people even insisted that we open our gifts, such gifts were usually jewellery or weaponry.

Honestly?

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Finally after two solid hours of pointless social necessities... Dinner was served.

Jack and I were supposed to sit next to each other with our families in one huge table. It was quite interactive. Except for me. I spoke only when talked to. Well that was until mana nudged me to talk to Jack.

I swallowed thickly and turned to him. 'Your highness?' He didn't turn. Hr wasn't talking to anyone, wasn't reading anything... He wasn't even doing anything except eating.

'Your Highness?' Gosh was he deaf.

'Uh... Your Highness?' By now everyone in the table stopped chattering and looked at us. Jack though compeletly ignored the fact.

Then it hit me!

'Jack ?' I tried in a bold voice. My mother chided me. 'Elsa?!' She asked shocked.

'Yes princess?' Jack asked, wiping his chin with a napkin, a smile in His lips and mirth in his... Eyes! My mother was astonished... Mentally, I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. In reality I smiled and pointed at dish and politely asked him to try it. He laughed and said, 'whatever you say Princess.' The table broke into an ' awwwwe' fit. Thank you so much for nothing Anna!And Rapunzel!

Jack looked at me. I could feel my face burning.

**Hey guys... Sorry for the delay! I've been typing and retyping this chapter... Specially because I wanted it to be funny and a bit romantic. **

**I know... I know... No Jelsa fluff so far... You can expect some in the next chapter. **

**I'd like to thank SureSnowflake and a few guest reviewers and PiperGrace938... Live ya guys...**

**Anyways... I still need help with the cover... Anyone up for the task... Pleassse pm me or review**

**Thoughts... Comments... Suggestions... Questions... Appreciation... Do Review!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Hey folks... Chapter 4 here. Hope ya enjoy.., BTW... I'd like to thank the following people for their reviews... here are the replies... **

**Guest (Adela): Not sure what you typed gal... cuz I don't know any other language except English! Thankie for the review! :) **

**Itzi-itzi: Thank you so much! I'm so gad you like it... thank you for reading it and taking your time to review it... sincerely hope you like this chapter! :)**

**PiperGrace938: I love you! You review on almost all my updates... and you can expect non-submissive Elsa in the next chapter or so... I think you'll like it... Anyways thank you so much again! :) **

**Anyways guys... I'm kinda waiting for the cover photo volunteers... Celestegurl volunteered but I couldn't reply to her PM as I was asleep at 3:33am in the morning! So sorry... I've Pmed you... and I'd love help from you... so... Enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 4** : The Promises of the (K)Night.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I was nervous. Far too nervous for my own comfort. I was sitting in my room, consuming chocolate at an alarming rate.

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Jack. _Its alright Elsa... You are gonna do _it! _Gosh this is so... bad... why do these things keep happening to me? As it was not already bad to kiss a person you met that day!_

I had always lectured Anna about how she couldn't marry a person she met that day... when she said that she was in love with this jerk prince named Hans... talk about your own words coming back to you!

He came in with a smile in his face. Or was that a smirk? I swore that I'd not kill him. To keep my temper down.

'Hey princess!' he said. He went to my book rack.

'Nice collection!' he said picking up a book. What was he doing? Trying to seduce me or something? Stupid.

He came and half jumped and sat on my bed. Wow. The feeling of having another person... male siting on the same bed as you... highly uncomfortable!

He stole a glance at me. I must have been staring at him. I quickly put my head down, balled my fists, thrust it in my lap and stared at it. I could bear him put the book down. Maybe he knew that I was nervous. I could feel arms wrap around me. This was new. It was nice... comforting.

'Hey princess... are you worried that I might...' his voice trailed off. I lifted my head and looked at him. His_ eyes! _

' I promise until you and I truly in love with each other... the remotest possibility... Its a knight's promise princess!' he said. I knew that he wasn't lying...I could tell by the way his eyes were. Full of worry... like the precautionary one...

' So whets your favourite book princess?' he said changing the topic. Why did he call me "princess"?

'Why are you calling me princess?' I asked. What. Was. I. Thinking? Idiotic, wasn't I?

'You don't like it ?' He asked removing his hands from around me. But he caught my shoulder. I just starred at his shirt.

'Elsa... look at me!' he said. There was considerable change in his tone. I suddenly felt fear seep through me. I gulped.

'I call you princess because... you truly behave like one... queen must be better suiting... but princess is endearing! Is that okay on your part?' He asked me. His tone was back to the normal one.

'Uh... no problem... you can call me that... would you excuse me?' I said. He released his grip on me. I got up and headed to the balcony. To my couch kinda thing where I sat when I was upset. I laid down on it. Then darkness closed on me as my eyes drooped.

...

I woke up in the morning to find myself in Jack's arms, my face was pressed to his chest. Shirtless torso. But how? Wasn't I in my couch? Gosh had he carried me here? I had to thank him!

Coming back to his shirtless torso...

I could feel well toned muscles beneath my face. I had my hands near my face, on his chest. I could feel my face burning. His torso was pale and white, I could hear his heart beat. Strong heart beat, which only increased my uneasiness. What did I feel towards him? It most certainly wasn't love, but his proximity to me got weird feelings out in me. Was I having a crush on him?

'Good morning, princess' he said groggily. I was startled! Freaking again.

I looked up to find him smiling, not smirking, his face was radiant from his sleep, his eyes had no hint of tiredness in his eyes, there was mirth, joy, even admiration. His platinum-blonde was messy, sticking up here and there. And then without warning, he kissed me on my forehead.

I looked startled, I looked up at him angrily, he arched his eyebrows up and scrunched his forehead in fake curiosity and mouthed "What". He looked incredibly cute when he did that.

'Uh.. your highness... would you excuse me?' I asked. Well the opposite happened and his grip on me tightened. He pulled me up so that my face was parallel to his. Our faces were inches away.

'What's my name Elsa? Tell my name...' he whispered.

'Let me go! Jack... you promised!' I squealed.

'I said... I promised that I wouldn't do _it!' _

I think I must have blushed.

' Please let me go...' I said, what I truly wanted to do was punch him, or slap him. But I couldn't break free.

'Promise me Elsa... that you would call me only by my name... promise me that you'll call me just as Jack.' he said. Sure you moon, I said mentally, in reality I just nodded my head. He let me go. I quickly got up and rushed into the bathroom. This was gonna be a long day.

...

**Jack's P.O.V**

I... Was there any remote possibility that I was falling for her?

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I bathed, changed into a new dress. Unlike my irritating wedding dress, this one was ancle length, blue in color, incandescent blue actually, with puff sleeve ending at near my bicep... Not that I had one... It was made of satin, and had gems in a belt like thing right below my breasts. I loved this dress. It was modest yet cute. Since I was gonna go to his kingdom today, I thought I'd wear this one. I liked his family after all... Might as well impress them.

I came out to find Jack making the bed, worst part you ask? He was shirtless. It took my breathe away... Its not everyday you wake up to find a totally handsome guy , shirtless making the bed.

Oh wait... Um hello... Which part of "death do us part" didn't I understand? This was gonna be everyday... I felt color crepping up to my face. I quickly went to my vanity table and started brushing my hair.

'Hey...princess... I-I uh... Made... Woah... You look gorgeous...!'

"Great. Thank you for nothing you useless royal... I'm here truing to hide my idiotically burning face .. Racing heart... And actually try to impress my in laws... You stand shirtless and exclaim I'm gorgeous... And I feel all sorts of stuff!" I wanted yell... But I just thanked him...

...

**Jack's P.O.V**

I was falling for her... Full throttle... Great... Well at least I married her... So I don't need to worry about competition...

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I just hate him ...

...

**Jack's P.O.V**

Goddamnit... How was I gonna woo an uptight, cordial, outta textbook, gorgeous princess? I have to speak to Punzie...

No.. No... Bad idea.

Maybe Tooth?

Who am I kidding...

Why are my palms sweaty?

Whoa... Am I staring at her... ?

Mmm.. I am sataring at her...

Her hair... Is in a French braid...

She's so beautiful...

Is this... What I think it is?

**Authors note...**

So... Guys... Thank you sooo much for the reviews... Sorry I didn't update it in a while... My computer crashed... Tablet was with my mom in a buissness trip... WiFi... Was dead...

Am still waiting g for cover...

BTW... I'll be posting Elsa's wedding dress and the one mentioned above shortly ... In my profile of course..

Review... As you always...

P.S I love all those who have faced or followed the story... Means something big for me...

So guys... Chk out my other story... It'll be in my bio... Or the name is Love Will Thaw... R and R guys... If I get a review... I'll continue with it... Really took a long break from it...

Love

Laya


	5. Chapter 6

**Halloo... Guys... Chapter 6 is here... before that the replies to the reviews so far...**

**Guest1: hey... thank you so much reading my story and taking your time to review it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Do review further.**

**PiperGrace938: hey.. thank you so much for your review... you are the best critic. Your guidance has really helped me. I've been as descriptive as possible in this chapter and as emotional. Hope you enjoy. Again thank you for your review... means a lot to me... hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**NinjaMellisa: thank you for your review... I'm glad that you like it... keep reviewing as to where I can improve..'**

**SureSnowflake: thank you so much for this review... I kinda stalked you and read your story... The black Friday... please keep the fic coming. And I'm so damn happy that you like my work... lemme know what you felt about this chapter... I kinda went back and forth with it. **

**So... thank you very much for your reviews, favs and follows. You 've got me squealing every time I receive a mail informing of a review or tab or follow alert. **

**This really means a lot to me. **

**As my work is not perfect ... I could really use some suggestions and corrections... so review if you feel I could use a particular improvement. If you have any new ideas that could work for this story... PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter is kinda close to my heart... it was half inspired by "Looking for love" by Zack Knight, "Love struck" by the vamps, "thought of you" by Justin Beiber and "Clarity" by Zedd.**

**Sooooo hope you love this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: if I owned any of these two... I really won't be writing this story...**

**I really need to stop ranting and get on with the story...**

**CHAPTER 6... LOVE AND HATE**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I hugged Anna the tightest. I love her... I was difenitly gonna muss her. The idea of going away was suddenly so painful.

I mean I was kinda upset that I was leaving my mother behind. Of course I had endless hours of discourses about how to handle every possible situation.

Finally after an hour of hugs, promises, kisses, tickles and advices... We finally got into our carriages and went our merry way.

I was travelling with Jack, Jamie, and Sophie... Cupcakes real name it turned out.

Sophie was called cupcake because of her love toward the dish.

Jamie settled into Jack's lap while Sophie played with my hair, while I read a book. Jack was sitting opposite it to me while playing with Jamie.

_Was this how it'll be when Jack and I had kids?_

Where the heck did that thought come from? I could feel Jack's gaze on me. I could feel my face burning.

'pretty... Pretty!' Sophie kept rambling, while making futile attempts to plate my platinum -blonde hair.

Jack suddenly chuckled. I looked up raising an eyebrow.

'Nothing... it was just that cupcake was trying to plate your hair... and... I remembered *laughs*... an... *laughs*... incident about hair when cupcake tried to plate Punzie's hair... and... *laughs* she had to cut her hair... because cupcake twisted it so much that she couldn't you know...' I gave him a look to say the least. I was super mad... I mean be could not hurt Sophie's feelings like that... I could hear sniffs and muted sobs... Great. I rolled my eyes at him. Then regretted it.

'So the uptight princess knows to roll her eyes... rubbing on you am I?' he said with a smirk as I lifted Sophie and made her sit on my lap.

I started telling her a story... about a girl who found courage, and was king even when her entire world was crumbling down. How she found her Prince and finally her happily ever after. (A/N: I saw Cinderella...:P)

But before I could finish the story, I could hear soft snoring. Jamie and Sophie were fast asleep.

'What time could it be Jack?'

'Um... about 12, princess?' he smiled. He was extremely cute when he did so. I must've blushed... he cleared his throat.

Stupid Anna... I mean she was the reason I was travelling with Jack kinda alone. The kinds don't count... really. She thought it would be "romantic" and Jack and I could get to know each other. Punzie joined in and the two were ranting about rather embarrassing things. I mean, I did give her death glare.

' So Elsa... I was... uh... I thought... um... what... do you do when you are... you know... free?' was he trying to... flirt with me? Heaven save me!

I blinked at the last two words, obviously getting over the "flirt" part.

I did not get that much "free time".

'Ice skate...' I replied... that wasn't even a lie.

'ooh... Build snowmen.' I said my voice going a fee octaves higher than the usual tone I maintained. He looked at me rather amused. I cleared my throat and repeated the same in a lower octave. He nodded as if he was very interested. Was he?

'And don't you read? I mean considering from the collection you have... I thought... you know... you'd rather read... I never realised... uh.. th-that you know... you where the sporty type.' I looked at him wide eyed.

...

**Jack's P.O.V.**

_What the hell was I thinking? _

_Why was I stuttering._

_Its not like I've not flirted with girls before. _

She wasn't all intimidating. Her beauty, her eyes, her demeanour, everything. Just sent shivers down spine. The looks she gives me when I goof something up screams that she's a badass.

I kinda felt like she was outta my league... like how sometimes how Aster puts it when he sees a real pretty girl.

So, summing up all my observations, she doesn't want to uptight... she's brought up that way. She isn't capable of . falling in love with anyone at first sight. That goes against her mom and ME. But once she liked someone, I think she's capable of loving them deeply. I smirked. And kept staring at her for the rest of the journey, assessing her. Sometimes, she'll look up from her book, notice that I was looking at her, turn her head to the curtained window and blush.

I just loved making her blush. The tough girl blushing, because of me sure was pleasurable. Besides, she was so adorable when the colour crept up her pale, translucent, porcelain skin.

For once I actually was glad that I gave onto my grandmother's stupid wishes... which for once turned from stupid to stupendous... and married Elsa.

I was expecting a spoilt brat, who'd probably be the cause and of my death for power. Instead I got a un- loved, un- fun known beautiful princess. But still she'd be the end of me.

Her eyes... blue, intense, so genuine, so sincere and so... un decipherable.

I was falling hard for her.

Her hair... platinum blonde lustrous locks was neatly combed and pit into a bun. They fell into her face, dancing and swaying in the wind... ever so gently creasing her face. Her slender fingers would gently push them behind her ear every now and then.

Did I say I was _falling _for her? It was more like I was into her

Her fingers... sender and long... which was capable of doing anything with an angelic grace.

I was in... love?

her legs... so lean... her every step was confident and measured.

I was in love with her.

Her body so fragile and light. Yet it sheltered the heart and soul of a ferocious lion. It kept things to itself. Its own secrets.

I loved her. With all my heart. Beyond that.

I kept looking at her, We stopped over for lunch, turn we continued our journey, she played with Cupcake and Jamie, she plated Cupcake's hair into a French braid.

I merely sat there, scheming, planning, thinking up a plan to win her heart. I knew that no one... not even her sister would be able to tell anything about her. She had bottled up herself, when was like the un charted waters, un gravelled roads, a mysterious forest, a beautiful poem with had another meaning... new and un-understood. A picture which was painted on top of another painting.

Time slipped as my heart and mind into her. It was almost mid-evening when we reached my palace. I could see that she was awed by it.

Who wouldn't be? It's exterior was entirely made of goldfish marble. The stairs to the entrance was 16 feet high. The Palace was surrounded by gardens growing flowers, fruits and vegetable. The flowers were plucked and soled on daily basis by the peasants. The gardens provided jobs for a really lot of people. The interiors was painted brown, green and shades of red. There were three humongous ball rooms, a large library, two exquisite high ceilinged court rooms, a really bid dining room... cellars, two kitchens, store rooms, multiple workshops, housing for the poor in the east end of the palace and 358 guest rooms excluding the rooms for the house help, our chambers and the lounges.

This palace was at least 300 years old. Yet my family had maintained it all their life. Very well at that!

We entered the lounge in which my friends were waiting. We were notified by the yetis- the Guardian Flowers' guards.

My friends flocked us and were behaving rather randomly. They started giving their gifts when my mother announced that there was gonna be a party the next day in which they could give any and all gifts. She also said that the people will be attending the wedding party of their Crown Prince.

I instantly knew that Elsa won't be exactly thrilled.

I introduced her to each and every one of my friends, who were mostly royals, except for Aster, Venelope who was a President of the land called Sugar rush, Ralph and his cousin fix it Félix.

I introduced her to Aladdin, Jasmine, Philip and Aurora, Eric and his wife Ariel, Kit and his wife Ella. Then one of best friends, Merida.

'Fer the love of the loch ness Munster... Elsa... this gey here ish yer huband?' She exclaimed as she embraced her. The girls broke into a laufpghter and started talking, while I stood there trying not to stare at Elsa. The interesting part was... Merida called Elsa as Ness...

My ness

I'd do anything for the love of my ness.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V  
**I couldn't belive that Merida and Jack were really good friends! At least I could ask her how he was.

I wasn't all happy when the queen announced there was a ball tomorrow. I just wanted to lead a normal life... where sundresses and boots, go out in the sun, play in the water, walk freely in the streets, read in the public library all day, fall in love, share my first with the guy outta love and not out of compulsion, go on dates, get cute gifts from him on my birthdays and on our anniversaries, go shopping with him, drive him crazy, love him, and squeal in excitement as goes down one knee to propose to me. Pick out my wedding dress myself, find the perfect cake, the location of our marriage, pick out the dresses for the brides maids who I actually know, and on my wedding day, feel happy, nervous and relived. And walking towards him, with all eyes on me yet his full of love and admiration, him taking my hand as I near him. Then complete our bows and kiss and dance and party and... love each other deeper than the ocean. Bear his kids, love them support them and take care of them. Be there on their wedding day. And just die... leaving memories on a few hearts and tears in double the eyes.

But all I got was an arranged marriage where no one let me do anything. No one asked if that was what unwanted. No one allows Me to wear sundresses, all my clothes had to be floor length. I had to where heeled slippers and corsets which hurt a lot. I had to do as I was told. Nothing more. I just felt like a lifeless puppet.  
Depressing. Merida knew all this...

So after the dinner all of us had together, we retired to our rooms.

Jack enthusiastically took my hand and races up to his room.

The "room" turned out to be as huge as an average sized court room. It was blue, my favourite colour,It had plush carpets and drapes, there were shelves with book and papers, the bed was in one end of the room and the hearth near by it. A couch was there in another corner of the room with a coffee table in front of it. There was a huge balcony, which offered a view of the mountains behind. The bathroom and the wardrobe where my clothes were also arranged, this must've happened when we were with the guests were very close by. I stood in the centre of the room, with a book in my hand clearly awed by the room.

Suddenly I felt an arm snake my waist. Although in was startled momentarily I recovered. I was about to ask Jack the permission to change when I felt his breathe in the nape of my neck. I could feel this tingling sensation in my skin. We began swaying, as he started humming.

So we were dancing. Perfect.

Then without warning he kissed my ear, I gasped. His lips grazed my jaw line as I gave a rather loud sigh. His grip on me tightened considerably. I was enveloped by him. His lips were inches away from mine, they were nearing mine at a rather gradual speed. I could feel his nose and cheek nuzzled in mine. His lips touched the corners of mine when the door flew open...

'Aye... wrong moment!' Merida exclaimed and ran of. My face was beyond burning.

His face moved away from mine.

'Could-d I... eh... ch-change... ?Jack?' I asked mustering my courage.  
He chuckled and let me go. I went inside the bathroom, fished for the rose water and splashed it on my face. Then I dried it with a towel. I went to my wardrobe and got my night wear which turned out to be an ankle length, baby blue slightly sung gown. It hugged my curves. I was dreading to go outside.

I went anyway. He saw me and closed the space between us. His hands snaked my waist and with one swift movement he turned me around, lifted me up and threw over his shoulder. I yelped. His laughter filled the air. I really liked his laughter. It was always so... genuine and of the correct octave, tone and loudness.

I didn't know where we were headed. Suddenly I felt myself in the cold, not that I mixed the cold, fresh and dark balcony.

He put me down and looked at me. He swirled me and I could see the view of the beautiful snow topped mountains and the forest below it.

'Oh my god...' I gasped.

He chuckled, his grip on me tightening. On of his hands hooked at the back of my knee, he lifted me up bridal style and went to a swing kinda thing and sat there with me on his lap. It was actually a cane couch with light cushions hanged from a point. Two points actually.

I didn't know to name the feeling, but I felt, warm and... safe in his arms. I kept looking at the picturesque view as darkness engulfed me.

**so... that's the 6th chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I know its a bit fluffy towards the end. I've been reading a lot of Jelsa stories lately and most of them are fluffy...**

**I'd really like to thank PiperGrace938 who really is guiding and sweet.**

**If you have any feedback or new ideas... please review.**

**So until next time...**

**Love **

**Laya... **


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys.. don't kill me if you were expecting a chapter?**

**Really it'm having a writer's block. Although it'm clear with my idea for the next chapter... I really don't know how to write it. **

**So... I was thinking... this idea just hit me. I am thinking of Changing the name of the fix to "Married at first sight" lemme know your thoughts...**

**The next thing is i'll be updating only in weekly basis at most... *sobs* **

**Reason for the treason? School.**

**So.. please encourage for the idea to "pop up"**

**Review... please...**

**I'm desperate...**

**Love **

**Laya **


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey guys... Chapter 7 i**

**So initially... I did think that writing the whole story in Elsa's P.O. V... but then this particular chapter would be more Jack P.O.V **

**REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS... **

**DanielleMcElsa: Thank you so much for reading and then taking your time to review! I'm really glad that you find this amazing, to say the least. And thanks again for the summery thingee... I always thought I was bad at it. **

**S.B. Citi howitsdone : Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You see, its love at first sight for Jack. But its not the same for Elsa. So he tries to impress her SPOILER ALERT... I have planned it in the future chapters, it mostly would be funny... and I'll try to read the book you suggested... anyways thank you so mooch again... review and lemme know about this chapter...**

**SureSnowflake: Thanks a million for your review... You see it has been only two days since they got married, so... although Jack did fall in love with her, he gets to know her and observe her in the following chapter... little things she does etc. Please be patient. They'll get to know each other. I promise... please be patient... anyways review and tell me what you felt about this chapter... **

**NinjaMelissa: thanks for the review... I really dont know which is more impressive. And I dint receive any other review regarding the title of the story... **

**Almia: thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like this story... and it've got an idea finally... and it've updated it. Read it and tell me what you felt about it... **

**M.A: What the heck? Dang it? Why? I've updated it.. so lemme know about this chapter kay? **

**So... that's it the reviews I received... We are actually at 24 reviews! I'm so excited! I know there are writers with like1000 reviews... but this huge for me!**

**I'd love to thank all those who have added this story to your favourite or your alerts... I love you all...**

**So... here goes nothing... **

**Disclaimer: I own the characters not, Just the plot. ( That was rhyming!)**

**CHAPTER 7: Being love struck and Being struck by Love...**

**Jack's P.O.V**

The sunlight filtered through the curtains and woke me up. I found Elsa fast asleep in my arms, next to me.

Last night's memories came back to me. And I cracked a smile as I thought about it. She'd fallen asleep on my lap and I carried her back into our chambers. She was so light in my arms and I smiled wider as thought about her baby blue night gown which had low neck line... I remembered cuddling with her and falling asleep smelling her hair.

She had her back to my chest, with my arms enveloping her body, we were pretty close.

I just remained like that, admiring her flawless snow white skin as she slept, thinking about how she fit into me like a missing piece of a jig saw puzzle. I put my head into the crook of her neck and hugged her tighter as if there was no tomorrow.

Then, she stirred. I saw that she had a tendency to the her left side, she always kept her hands next to her face when she slept. She didn't snore. Okay slightly so. She always had her mouth open like a fish when she slept.

Her breathing became erratic, and I realised that she was waking up.

I kissed her ear and wished a good morning. Initially she was startled but then she recovered. 'Good morning... uh... mind letting me go?' she said groggily.

I laughed a little and turned her and held her tighter.

'Not just yet, love.' I said. She looked confused, then a bit mad.

'How was last night?' I asked in a low voice. I let my hands, which seemed to have developed a mind on their on, to travel through her back, not too low though...

'Please... let me go...' she said. I felt like a villain.

'Not yet, no my love...' I replied inching in. 'So how was last night?' I asked again.

Our noses met. She blushed madly.

'Adorable...' I said in a whisper. Her eyes were big with... well, surprise...

'Uh.., l-last night-t was... uh... was... uh... was... goo-good-d... Please... let me go...' she said not wanting to look me on the eye.

I let my gaze travel down to her plump lips. The suddenly I was caught by the frenzy of wanting to kiss her...

'Kiss me...' I said, honestly I don't know how...

She looked at me with confusion and then worry followed by anger in her eyes. She wriggled but in vain...

I laughed and went on top of her, pinning her, her back to the bed. She was wriggling like hell.

'Let me go... I will not kiss you...'

'Not so fast, love.'

'Just because you are my husband it doesn't mean you can order me around... I... It doesn't change the way... I hate you... Just let me go... you are crazy...' she said incessantly.

I leaned in and kissed her...

She slapped me.

And then I woke up... for real.

...

Rejection.

I was always afraid of it. And my best dream turned into the worst nightmare.

I looked groggily about the room, firstly I noticed that Elsa wasn't in my arms. Phew! Wait, what? I loved her, a lot, but... I didn't want to face rejection... the problem is I don't think I'll be able to control the urge.

Uh... those luscious pink lips!

Gosh!

I saw her come out of the bathroom, looking all beautiful and fresh and elegant and cute and lovely and flawless and incredulous and ostentatious and perfect and queenly and... and... and...

And i was in love with the very thought of her.

I was undisputedly, indisputably, irrevocably, unconditionally, truly, madly, deeply in love with Elsa.

...

**A Few Hours Later**

I was laughing and nodding my head, but barely so.

They seemed to be all over us, the people or the guests I mean.

We were horded with gifts which ranged from diamond necklaces to shoes to silk to spices to swords to rings to bows and arrows to chickens to grains... All through the party we had to smile, refrain from drinking and politely answer every FREAKING person under the sun!

But that didn't stop me from taking quite a few swig with my buddy BunnyMund.

' You've not stopped lookin' at her for a second mate... Love or is it lust' He wanted to know.

'I love her, HOW DARE YOU?' I replied drunkedly.

'Calm down mate... its awwright!'

'I ju-just... i want her man...' my voice trailed of.

'But she is already yours, mate' he said... and slumped.

That was so right! She was all mine. ALL. ENTIRELY. MINE.

I saw her dancing at a distance and grabbed her hand and led her to our bedroom...

**And sorry for not updating it in a month... yup.. so i guess thats a bit of a cliff hanger, i guess... until next time folks! **


	8. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Okay so firstly, this is STILL K rated okay?**

**Please don't worry about it... read further to find out... as for the reviews go...+**

**C. Howitsdone: hey! Thank you for your review! Read on find out!**

**NinjaMellisa: Thank you so much for your review! Yup, She never was really!**

**SureSnowflake: I understand, completely... really I hate ppl who put K and rate stuff worse that T! but hey, its a polt twist.. read on my friend!**

**Hanako Frost: Wow! Thank you! Lemme know about this chapter!**

**So I would like to hug and a kiss in the cheek for EVERYONE who added this story in thier fav or follow list AND the ones who took thier time to review! Love ya guys...**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

'What the hell is the matter with you?' He screamed drunkenly. What was the matter with me? What was the matter with ME? ME? Who was the one stupid enough to drag me out of the party? Who was the one who almost dislocated my shoulder? ME? Was it me? ME?

I was kinda scared when he dragged me outta the party like that. Idiot!

'I'm sorry? The matter with me? have I displeased you some how you somehow?' Yeah you knuckle-head, spoil t brat, why the hell are you yelling at me? WHY?

'"displeased you some how?"' He said in a high-pitched voice. I think that was the worst poor imitation of anybody. The nincompoop was trying to imitate me. Ha!

We were in our chambers, him chugging a bottle of I-don't-know-what-but-I-think-is-Alcohol and me seated on the couch.

I was mad at this guy. Not for just dragging me off the party. Oh! Not just for that, really, For marrying me, for instance.

'Answer me!' He roared.

Okay, now he was creeping me out.

'Jack, I really don't know...' I said in a made up I-care-for-you tone. in truth I didn't give a flying fig for him. Okay a bit maybe.

'Of course you don't know!' He mumbled and sat on the couch next to me.

And the next thing he did would haunt me for me forever. It would be branded in my memory for ever.

He kissed me.

I wouldn't lie... It was a good one. At first it was only our lips meeting, then he did something uncouth, he slipped his tuonge into my mouth... yuck! He tasted of the drink he had been chugging down. His hands were all over my body. And I mean ALL over me. I felt all This weird sensations like my stomach knotting and my heart fluttering, and I became light headed.

I was scared that his hands would roam all The wrong places, it actually did, but they didn't stay anywhere gor more that a second.

He broke the kiss and touched our foreheads. I was thankful that he did that because I wanted to catch my breathe. Then he kissed me again. With equal or more frevor he did last time. This time our bodies got even closer.

Was this love or was it lust?

Then he broke away, quite abruptly.

And I... I was left utterly mortified. And confused.

Did he like me?

'Elsa, I...' He said after it was over, but only I never found out, because he vomited all over my lavender ball gown and passed out on the couch.

...

'Ugh!' I said very un-princess like, yeah, like I cared! I mean this idiot puked all over me!

It took a lot of time for me to get out of that stupid and ridiculously tight gown, into my night clothes, clean the couch a bit and cover the doofus sleeping in it and myself get to bed.

...

I was standing in the hallway of my home back at Arrendale. I could hear vague sounds of people talking. I walked toward it.

But then I never did reach there because i was duly distracted by a huge blue piano. This was new. Pianos are usually black or red or sometimes even white.

Now this was new.

the piano was an icy blue, it looked so beautiful and bewitching. I fell in love with it.

I sat down and began playing in it.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight..._

And the words just flowed out... it was like a water falls... this song was actually a folk song, it was sung by a powerful queen who could control ice.

The funny thing was it just fitted me. My character, my situation and well everything I ever did.

Then the room started getting dark. the candles which were lit started going out. I was swallowed by darkness. Engulfed by it. And some how I felt like I was the one giving it its power.

I was feeding it.

I was it... no My fears were it.

I saw Anna dying, Everything around me freezing, a solitaire sword lifted against my head, its blade glinting in the evening sun.

The glint started getting bigger and bigger. Until light engulfed me.

I woke up finding myself in an unfamiliar place. Yet the texture and the color of the bedspread looked familiar. My current palace.

But why was it unfamiliar? I had spent three nights here hadn't I?

I shook the doubts out of my mind and went to carry out my morning duties.

...

It was almost eleven in the morning and Jack hadn't woken up yet. Not that I cared. Just so I could give him the talking he duly deserved.

'Hey, Lass whatchya doin'? Why did yer cocky hubby drag ya out of the party like that?' Merida asked teasingly.

I must have blushed to the rots of my hair and recounted what had happened. of course , I left the "kiss" part.

'Whaddya say we go shop in' into the town lassie?' asked Merida cooly in he Scottish accecnt. I simply noded in repsonse.

I just understold that thekiss felt WRONG. Hence, the nightmare. I just hatedho him for getting drunk, I hatted him for draggingg me outta the party I hated him for kissing me, i hated him for letting his stupid hands roam all over me, I hated Him

That spoilt brat!

I was rather rudely shaken from my thoughts by a squealing Rapunzel.

Really one squeal like that and my mom and my teacher would go nuts! and all of hell would break loose.

...

' Does this actually suit me?' Punzie wanted to know. We were in a rather humble shop in the town. It was good, coming out of the castle, I mean. We of course had to wear disguises. But that wasn't the problem.

The shop keeper, a plump lady in her thirties said that Rapunzel looked fantastic on her purple dress which had and intricate work in the top.

I let my eyes roam about and that's when I saw it.

It was a beautiful dress, icy blue in colour. it had a transparent cape which had these little snowflakes, and It also had slipt in the side of it, supposed to reveal the leg of whover wore wasn't skimpy or revealing near the chest.

I tried it on, the shopkeeper passed me a pair of icy blue shoes and a thin metallic chain to gonwith it.

I came out of the fitting room to show the dress to my friends and catch my own reflection in the mirror outside.  
As I saw it, I understood one thing.

I. Hate. Jack.

**She sounds resolute! I'm so sorry, things will change thats a promise!**

**So asusual respected lovely readers, Do your thing!**


	9. Chapter 10

Hiya** guys...**

**So, this particular chapter is rated K+ or T. It has words like rape and damn. But worry not, nothing graphic or descriptive or anything. **

**So this is a very, and I mean really VERY, VERY, fluffy chapter. Hang in there folks. This part one of the chapter, since I didn't want to make it too long.**

**And I almost forgot. The dress Elsa purchased in the last chapter was that dress she wears in the movie frozen, you know, the post let it go one. She made the dress out of eyes. And I want more reviews guys please.**

**Its not like I'm hankering After it. I just need an opinion. So... yeah.**

**As for the reviews, well...**

**NinjaMellissa: I think you will enjoy this chapter, its just a gut feeling. So let me know how you felt. The problem is he is being a bit outright and stupidly romantic, drunk in love.**

**Fenris Jin: Yeah... me too. Dads are awesome. Well spoiler alert: you can expect some MAJOR father daughter stuff further into the story. **

**Nlresda123: Thank you so much for taking your time to review! I've updated lemme know what you think ant it. And I'm really happy you found it great! **

**And as always, people who followed or faved, big wet kiss on the cheek.  
Now on with the story! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a splitting head ache. Must be yesterday's hangover.

I looked at myself and realised that I was still in the garb I wore to the party.

I searched the room for Elsa and noticed that the bed was already made. Elsa never made her bed before she bathed. It was always AFTER it. Bathing was what she did first thing in the morning. Some crazy rules she dutifully STILL followed I guess.

And then I saw it. The bottle of wine. It had been really potent, I had lost control of pwmyself, I guess.

Lost control of myself.

Lost control of myself!

Damn!

...

It cannot be. Elsa, would have never let me do anything like that, she would've killed me.

Or she could've meekly allowed me to RAPE her!

She was after all a girl who went exactly by the book and I knew that her mother had grilled into her head that if her husband were to let his wild over her body, she must shut up and let him do it!

I felt terrible, there was the headache and there was Elsa.

She was only nineteen! I could've taken her anytime. I was betrothed to her wasn't I?

Hell!

I paced about the room, thinking about nothing except, how scared or lost or Hurst those blue eyes must have been!

I thought about her thoughts, mentally screaming, yelling, punching and even cursing me as I...

The door opened to let in My Elsa.

Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be, at Merida's crying into a kerchief?

This girl looked like she'd seen only the light of mankind, she was radiant... she was humming and her smile gradually decreased as she entered and she cutely clutched this little bag of... she'd gone shopping, with Merida.

That's why she is humming, her face is radiant and she was smiling!

Well... A person doesn't go shopping the day after they'd been raped, will they?

Or... would they?

I was nervous, just to be sure, I went...

'Elsa, hey, Hi, uh... about last night. Elsa I...' HOW COULD I? complete the sentence , I mean. When the most beautiful girl was looking at me? And most probably she is angry with me, the most beautiful girl!

It wasn't like I had stage fear, it was just that I was on the wrong side of the table. I was on the fault, how could I go on, and possibly explain to her, the most beautiful girl, that I was drunk, that the wine was really potent, that I only remember being dragged by bunny mund. And the next wave of sensibility was waking up?

'Don't say anything, you did nothing. You just dragged outta the party with hundreds of thousands of spectators to this chambers and yelled at me. And... and... well... kissed me! And vomited all over my dress!'

Phew!

I could feel my entire body relaxing. Elsa must've caught the visible relaxation of my facial muscles as she blushed to the roots of her hair and raised her eyebrow, just a bit, you couldn't even notice it. But I could.

'Uh... sorry about your dress, you looked rather ravishing in it!' I said. Again the response was a blush but there was a nod too.

That was IT? A nod? She only gave me a NOD? I had just told that she looked beautiful, and she NODDED? Really?

'Elsa... I'm sorry.'

When she didn't reply, I continued, 'What is my sentence princess?'

she looked sharply at me, when I said "princess".

'Don't... please don't. Call me that!' she said. She WAs uncomfortable. Around me. Heck! Thanks a lot out of control guy... this is all your fault!

I moved a bit closer to her. Although we were at different ends of the room, she near the bathroom, and I near the hearth.

Okay, the bit turned out to be quite a lot as she seemed nearer like four steps or so and the hearth looked farther that I remembered.

Then the plan formed beautifully in mind. I was gonna woo her, that beautiful girl! I was gonna go near her, grab her and kiss her, hard.

'Elsa... look I'm sorry, I really am...' two steps, 'I was drunk and the wine was potent and... I lost self control... i'm sorry about everything, really.' one more step.

All through it she kept having her wyes on the floor and... It was a advantage.

'Elsa... I want to tell you something...'

And then in one swift moment, I sweep her of her feet, quite literally and kiss her, like there was no tomorrow.

The French lasted forever and I didn't want to break it. But I did any way and looked her into her eyes...

... to find, hate. Pure hatred, anguish and anger and annoyance. Great!

I let her go. She went inside the bathroom, changed her clothes, kept the parcel somewhere, she might've even showered and all through it, I just stood rooted in one spot. The spot where she had rejected me.

...

When I did finally go out, I realised that it was evening and my parents were quite mad at me because o did not finish the paper ark yet. So I just bundled everything up went to the library and just zoned out with boring paper work. Great.

I must've been there easily for six or seven hours as it was pretty dark out side. I even noticed that the night shift guards were standing there. I smiled at one, asked after the health of a father of another, inquired about another's grill friend.

Being a prince, you have to kniw the back story of EVERYONE who worked in the castle. The funny thing, beyond a point, is that you get involved and you try to find out about their siblings and spouses and kids and relatives and exes even if they did not work in the palace. So if some random person comes up and says their name and a person they were related to, I can tell SOMETHING about them, if not, their entire life's history.

It is really interesting to know how all the lives are intertwined. For example the chief chef of kitchen 1 had a thing with the now retired seamstress who used stitch mom's clothes, but now the seamstress' son, a guard is going out with the chef's daughter, the immediate help for punzie.

And then there is this guy, the current head of battalion eight, who gave up everything to get the girl of his dreams...

I reached my chambers... And suddenly all the hurt that I had successfully kept at bay for so long suddenly surfaced out.

Heck... I was not gonna give up on her that easily.

If I had to woo her, I couldn't ask anyone else. I had to trust my intuition and my gut instinct.

...

**Attempt #1**

I went inside the room and found her seated in the couch. I wordlessly went and changed my clothes and came back. She'd been reading a book which was now closed and at her side. Good. She wanted to talk.

'Uh.. its eleven clock, your dinner is on the coffee table next to the hearth.' She said monotonously. Great.

'Did you have your dinner?' she wouldn't have. "The rules" wouldn't let her.  
'That is none of your concern...' she said meekly. What?

'It is. Of my at most concern. You are my wife.' Lets see you react to that princess.

'Well... I didn't feel like...' I knew it.

'Join me.' I said, sitting down in the low couch near the coffee table.

'I said I didn't feel like it. You go ahead.' She replied.

No freaking way, love!

'I am not eating either...' I said resolutely.

'Fine.' she replied and walked toward the table, and me. She sat and began eating wordlessly.

'So how was shopping with Punzie and Merida?' I asked chomping on a piece of bread. !

'Good... the stores were lovely.'

'I saw that you had a bag in your hand. A dress?' I asked. stupid. Of course it was a dress.

'Yes, a blue one.' She said, her eyes solely concentrating on the bowl of fruit and cream she was eating.

'I wanna see it!' I said. 'After we finish eating.'

'Uh... Jack I am sleepy...'

Great. I had to act fast.

'Uh Elsa... I like you ' I blurted. Stupid! What was thinking? Obviously, I wasn't thinking!

She reacted to my out burst by smiling.

'Thanks...' her voice trailed of. She had finished eating her food so she went to the bathroom to brush. Sure enough she returned three minutes - which was like an eternity to me- later and hit bed.

'Elsa... I'm sorry. I wouldn't drink again. Ever.' I said. And I wasn't. I was pretty serious. 'Can I kiss you?' Going by the gut instinct.

I heard a slight gasp. On the kiss part I suppose. I was gonna kiss her. I loved her too much to not go to sleep with out kissing her.

'Just make sure you brush jack. I am not quite a fan of the way you taste drunk or woken up in the morning.'she had just sassed me.

How was I gonna woo her?

...

**Attempt #2 The next morning.**

'Morning Princess.' I said leaning on my pillow lazily. Shee was walking out of the bathroom to the vanity table. She always woke before me. Except that one time.

'So I take it that I tasted good yesterday?' I asked. She sighed when I had kissed her the previous night. She blushed deeply. Adorable.  
'Yes.' was her only reply.

And I watched her as she did her hair.

How was I gonna woo her?

...

**Attempt #3 some time later.**

I really didn't know where the idea of taking her out on a date came from. But I think it was sometime when I was bathing. So I jumped out and got ready as quickly as possible, she'd already left to catch her breakfast. Don't even ask me how I managed it. I just did.

So snuck to the garden to find one of the flower girls and explained that I needed two dozen red roses neatly arranged and in a crystal vase to be sent to the princess. This was highly romantic. My gut instinct was very proud. Of the idea, I mean.

I wrote down a note saying

**Hey, princess. **

**How are you doing? **

**Meet me in the garden. Near the cascade with a mermaid like statue next to the blue orchids and the big hall kinda thing.**

**Its a date!**

**Love. Jack.  
**

Hehehe! Imam sweep you of your feet princess. Watch out.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

How do I ask anyone that if a person kisses you twice a day, do the like you?

Honestly. I hated Jack. But with him going all... i don't lovey dovey over me... How could I? Okay, the guy is really very cute. I'll him that and he is a great kisser. I'll give him that too.

But its difficult. Really difficult.

I think he likes me. I've often seen him staring at me. Just the other day, Punzie teased me. But what if all this is just lust. What if his ultimate thing is lust. He is not the first royal who would be like that. There is no knowing it.

Thinking about Jack, I reached my chambers. I went inside to find this huge bouquet of red roses in an exquisite crystal vase and there was a note too. It read...

**Hey, princess. **

**How are you doing? **

**Meet me in the garden. Near the cascade with a mermaid like statue next to the blue orchids and the big hall kinda thing.**

**Its a date !**

**Love. Jack.**

its a date. Its a date? Honestly? What was this guy upto?

If he thinks that by constantly kissing me and going on dates, I would like him. Not.

I'm going to play tough. But technically we ere married and... and really I was already his.

My stomach flipped. reread the note. I was, strangely, filled with some kind of rush. I wasn't exited. Not at all. Yet I kept thinking about the kiss. Was I supposed to get kissed?

I am confused. I was so sure, what I felt toward him was just hate. Was I the one being lusty?

No. I was pinning for the kiss. That was all.

The kiss which had transported me to a different place. It made my heart flutter and my stomach knot. It made me lightheaded and colour creep into my face to the very roots for my hair. I was pinning for it and it made me feel that I would anything for it. Now, this was dangerous, really.

I got ready, I wore the blue dress I had purchased the previous day. I really don't know why. It was for a special occasion. I don't why I considered it a special occasion. I went light on the make up and basically gave myself a natural look.

When I finally finished doing everything it was almost noon. I had to hurry.

And through all this, I found myself smiling.

...

**So guys... Inbox me or review on your ideas for Jack. He needs to have ideas right. The idea of Attempt #3 is not mine to own. I would like to thank Jamie686 for this. you really took your time in typing that out, I love you! **

**So folks, as you know, this is a cliff hanger and we have some major fluff next chapter... the date. **

**So please, please review! Please! cuz I need to write. **

**And this whole date thing is just half of what Jamie686 wrote. I'm gonna break it into two different dates. And add my own sauces and ices to it. (I'm cooking a story, after all, aren't I. And don't worry I am an awesome cook.) **

**So guys please review. Please. so I can write. And don't be dejected that I didn't use your idea right away, I will use it, when the situation is perfect and it falls beautifully with my plot...**

**Until next chapter! So long folks! **

**Love**

**Laya. **


	10. Chapter 11

**Hey Folks...**

**Replies to reviews...**

**NinjaMellissa: Hey! thank you for reviewing, and I'm sorry for the misspells, but i checked em. This is kinda embarrassing. Like even after thorough scrutiny, of me and my tablet, i think it some how missed it. And thanks for your idea! **

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I nervously paced up and down what is known as the blue orchid garden. The sound of gurgling water of the fountain. The ice rink was close by actually, but I wasn't sure if Elsa would like it. You know her being her.

That's when I saw her. She looked like something cut and carved out of marble. Her lips as red as rubies. And her dress! Wow! The slit which exposed her reed thin white legs. I was overwhelmed by the sight of her. She looked other worldly, ethereal, celestial, angelic, and her smile! Just that little curl in the ends of her lips, the very same lips which had been on mine last night. I wanted to kiss her again. I wanted to taste her again. I wanted to touch her shoulders slightly as I kissed her. Was that lust?

Nuh-uh. It wasn't.

She walked up to me. Thank fully I had instructed everybody - the guards, maids, gardeners, flower girls- to stay away from the blue orchid garden.

As she came closer to me, I could see the curiosity and the "this is of the limits" look in her eyes. Adorable!

I reached out to her arm, slowly, deliberately caressed it down to her palms, lifted it, brought it to my lips and laid a kiss on it and said, 'Milady,' Smooth Jack. Real smooth.

'Good sir,' She said. Wow! Now I wasn't expecting that.

So what was I gonna tell her?

I had planned so much. But not that. Really.

So stupid of me.

What do I tell her?

What do I tell her?

What do I tell her?

The truth.

But only, I never got the chance. As she beat me to it.

'Jack. Let me be honest with you.' She said looking into one of the orchid plants. She was clearly enjoying the beauty of it, as I was enjoying the beauty of her, I could see it in her eyes.

'I never really wanted to get married. Ever. And, I am supposed to feel something for you, but I don't. This is nice of you... to arrange this, this date...' emphasis on the date part. I doubt she knew that the thing actually existed uptil today. 'But I don't think I'll ever get over what happened on the night of the party... so if your still... willing to continue... this... session... I am too.'

That was it. Outright, She'd broken my heart. Again.

To hell with it! I was not gonna back of easily.

'Uh... well... you need not, princess. Consider this as a make up for that screw up. Now ready or what?' I said with a huge goofy grin.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I had been so sure that my little speech would turn him off. That never happened I guess.

Not only did the guy get over but he was openly challenging me. ME! Oh no... he didn't.

'I was born ready!'

'Nope you were born my wife darling!'

What? Oh yeah the betrothal. How can I forget? And I was not gonna let him say something like that and go off easily no way.

'No I was just betrothed to you. There is a difference.'

'huh. Yeah whatever.' He said shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. And just the shrug in the shoulder would have got me banished from my kingdom. That is if my mom saw it. I had done that hundreds of times to my dad and held only laugh. In fact he was the one who thought it to me, I mean not literally, but you know...

We walked a bit through the garden. It was so damn beautiful with the sun shining on it. It was magical.

'So, tell me about you.' He said.

'uh... What do you mean?' I had no clue. What a kind of question was that? Preposterous one! Didn't he know who I was?

'Well, I am the eldest daughter of the King of Arrendale. I am married to the crown prince of Gaurdiana...'

'Not that.' he cut me off rudely.

'I wanna know about you. You. Your likes, your dislikes, what you are allergic to, what color you look good in, and although so far I've seen in two or three colours, you look absolutely ravishing in them I must say.' he said.

Now that made sense.

'Uh... I love the cold. I love chocolate. I also love reading. No preferences. I read anything and everything. I also like learning new things. I like fencing and playing on my piano and singing. I don't enjoy dancing. I love shopping. I love dogs and cats and squirrels and lions and basically all animals. I also love my engagement ring. A big blue diamond thing. My favorite color is blue. And I were a lot of blue. I love my daddy and Anna... my mother would definitely take the second place, but who could blame her? She loved me I know, but really, I had to get prepared. I really didn't want to get married. I wasn't a huge romantic. Anna was, she always fantasized about it. About her perfect first kiss and stuff. I had always thought I would hand down my Kingdome- Arrendale to one of Anna's kids. That was before I had known about the big blue diamond ring... ' I paused to cache a breathe, laugh and read his expression.

And I was presently surprised to find nothing but at most devotion and _love_ in his eyes. His hand was suddenly in my hair, we paused walking and he gently pushed a stray hair to the back of my ear. He didn't stop with that he gave a little peck on my forehead.

'Go on.' was all he said.

'I love snowmen. I love building them.' I said and just looked into his eyes. They were so damn blue and... and captivating and enthralling.

I was lost in his blue eyes. Until he broke the silence by saying that I wasn't finished and I still had my dislikes left.

'Really, being a princess, I was not supposed to dislike anything. Everything has its own beauty and I needed to learn to look at them and appreciate them.' I replied.

'Ha! Come on. There must be SOMETHING you hate!' He said doing that thing with his eyes which made him look damn adorable.

'Nothing really.' I said.

'Nothing at all?' he asked.

'Nope' I answered. He slightly lifted his eyebrows, like he was surprised or amused rather.

'Not even me?' he asked his eyes crinkled. I could see the hurt on them.

Did he deserve to be hated? he was drunk and all he did was kiss me. He just kissed and I liked it didn't I? He'd been good to me from the start.

'I was just angry with you... ' I said. Was that even the truth? I didn't know.

Then he grabbed my arm and broke into a run...

'Come with me...' He winked.

...

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Her laughter filled the air as we charged toward our destination, which was barren land near the river east of the palace. Beautiful place.

We reached there huffing and puffing, our hearts beating wildly, and our faces glowing from the exercise.

Though it was the end of winter and the spring had already started, the snow was still there. I dropped down heavily on the white snow and started shaping the base of the snowman. Elsa joined me shortly after giving a exhausted chuckle.

The scene was so beautiful. The river was coursing wildly, separating the forest from the palace grounds, it was neither spring nor winter so one could see the flowers popping here and there, at a distance one could see the birds and animals living in perfect harmony, and Elsa! she was so engrossed in her work-And I her- she looked happy, home and secure. I couldn't help but lean and kiss her. Hard.

To my utter surprise she kissed me back.

...

**Again, Jamie686 is the owner of this idea... i just wrote it. So hope you guys liked it and Elsa kissed Jack back! I'm squealing like a fan girl. Wait, I am a Fangirl...**

**So anyways although I received only two reviews for the last chapter, I posted this chapter...(I know I'm awesome- Kidding!)  
**

**So folks, please review, fav and follow...**

**Until next time.**

**Love**

**Laya! :D**


	11. Chapter 12

**Whatevs... To the chapter people...**

**This Chapter is a bit short. That's because I didn't want to mix what Elsa felt and what happened later... So don't mind if this is short...**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

I was the one to break the kiss this time.

How could I? I couldn't kiss him back. It was a terrible mistake. Stupid me! How could I? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Ahhhh!This is killing me.

I quickly got up and rushed back, I could hear Jack calling me.

What was I thinking? The hell! he would possibly come home today and rape me!

Because as he said... he would do it when I loved him.

And kissing meant that I had feelings for him.

Hell!

What was I thinking?

WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?

I'm dead. So dead.

And what was I thinking? Walking away like that? Stupid.

By this time I had reached the orchid garden, I think I practically ran.

What was I going to do now? Where could I go now?

Not to the chambers. Never. Because he would be there. Never.

I was very hungry. I was upset. I was beyond upset actually, even beyond depressed!

I went to the kitchen, asked the chef for a bowl fruit, a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate ice cream. I put it into a tray and went to the library. I needed some peace.

I had to answer one important question : Did I like Jack?


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey guys... today's update!**

**This chapter is quite short cuz I was out watching Pitch Perfect 2! It was Aca- awesome!**

**So replies to the reviews...**

**NinajaMellisa: Thank you for your review! bit of a surprise wasn't it? Anyways, hope this chapter doesn't have any misspells! It turned put the tab was idiotic and oversaw a few errors! **

**Guest: Yay! Lemme know about this chapter!**

**Who: Honestly, really good pen name, ingenious! And I'm trully glad that you like the story! And i'm enjoying writing it... and i'm in my hols... so...no sweat! So lemme know about this chapter. And I'm getting a "good thinker" vibe... have any ideas for the story? **

**Frosty: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you like the story! And if you have any ideas to make this idea EVEN MORE FABULOUS please review... or inbox!**

**Pickles: Thanks! I'm really happy that you like the fic!**

**Chezlaw meyer: Thank you so much for the review! you'd also favorited, followed me AND the story! I laf you! Thank you! Means a lot to me!**

**Annnd as for everybody who has faved or followed the sory! thank you so much! **

**And sorry dfor the delay in the update!**

**On with the story!**

**Jack's P.O.V. **

I couldn't believe that the date turned out to be a disaster! After Elsa ran off, I had to hit the throne room to do some important paper work.

I listened as each and every case was discussed and my father gave them a solution. But all through the thing, I was just playing and replaying what happened in our little "date".

I didn't even know what was wrong. I just hate every time she gave me the cold shoulder and rejected me.

She had kissed me back. That had to mean something. Right? Maybe she feta bad or something that she kissed me back. Maybe she felt that I would take advantage of the situation.

I would never understand what was going in her head anyway.

I had to woo her. Somehow. Whatever it takes.

That's when this dude with the cutest pup walked in. I was so sure Elsa would love it.

He'd actually brought it as a homage to the royal family. Since we solved their problems, they paid us a homage in kind.

The guy said that he had a few property issue, which luckily directed to me. So I got to keep the pup. Nope... I got to use the pup to woo my wife.

...

Elsa hadn't returned. It was almost late night, like eleven o'clock in the night. In the mean while I was playing with the pup. Eventually the pup tired out and fell asleep.

I went looking for her. She wasn't there in Punzie's or Merida's room. I was getting worried.

_I like the cold._

I checked all the balconies and terraces and the gardens.

_I like chocolate._

I checked the dining hall and asked if Elsa had been to the kitchens. The chief chef said she'd come and asked for a bowl of fruits , a chocolate milkshake and a chocolate ice cream. I smiled.

_I like reading. _

I checked the libraries and sure enough in the biggest library in the biggest couch surrounded by a huge number of books, Elsa was asleep. I laughed, scooped her up and went to our chambers.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I was woken up in the morning by something licking my face. And to my utter astonishment, it turned out to be the cutest pup ever. It was white and fluffy.

'Good morning princess, a voice whispered close to my ear. Then I realised that someone had their arms over me. And that someone turned out to be Jack.

'Where did you come from little guy?' I said taking the pup in my arms and ignoring the guy.

'I bought him for you. To make up for my make up date...' he had me there. I had been rude on him. Unnecessarily.

'Jack, look I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you. I... I...'

'hey! Since when does kissing someone count as a crime?' he wanted to know, wiggling his eyebrows in a cute way.

'I... never actually, but I had to sort my feelings out... figure stuff out... and take time to... like...' I stammered for words.

He encouraged me to say what I wanted to. Even if it would hurt him. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. No one wanted to hear ME out. They all wanted me to shut up and listen to what they had to say, like I didn't matter. Like I wasn't a person.

I drew a deep breathe and said, ' You did nothing grave, that night. I overreacted, I know. But all this is new for me and... and you weren't the person I was expecting...'

'Is that bad?' he demanded.

'No... what I meant was, I was expecting a self obsessive, cocky, spoilt, rude guy. Although you are cocky, you are not rude or selfish. You are fun...' I paused. 'You know... I... it all happened so fast. Faster than I'd expected...'

'It's alright Elsa. I think.' He said, looking at the pup in my hand.

'Are you angry with me?' I asked. For no apparent reason.

'Yeah... aren't you gonna make it up?' He asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

'What must I-' before I could complete my sentence his lips were on mine.

**Sorry about the thing being really short!**

**until next time!**


	13. Chapter 14

**Hey guys next chapter is here! So nice the last one was short, I wrote another short one. This is a bit different though, nil fluff. Okay only little fluff. **

**Replies to reviews**

**Nighttrxy: I'm a huge fan of yours! Thank you for your review! And pitch perfect 2 was Acai-Awesome. The finale was the best! And ofcourse the cameo of Audrey was also great. **

**NinjaMellissa: You. Are. Awesome. Thank's for your review yet again. Yeah another kiss!**

**So it'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, favs and follows, means a lot to me. This chapter in particular is a plot twist. Review!**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

After Jack and I AND the pup... who I had decided to name Olaf, like my doll, finished breakfast. I went around to Merida's chambers. From where we went to the training room. It, like the rest of the palace, was humungous.

'Hey Lassie, ready tho thrain?' She said in a thick Scottish accent. Olaf looked from me to Merida and back to me.

'Uh... What will be training today?' I asked fearfully. before my marriage, Merida was quite keen on training me in the art of warfare. Although my mom was dead-six-feet-under against it, I reasoned that warfare was to an art, my dad backed me up by using his emergency powers as husband and King.

I changed into the training clothes Merida threw me.

_Please let it not be the sword._

_Please let it not be the swords._

_Please let it not be the sword. _

_Please-_

'Who's that?' She asked walking towards us and picking Olaf up.

'That's Olaf. He like hugs.' He did love hugs.

'Andh?' She asked.

'Jack gifted him to me...' I said, knowing that this was what she wanted to hear.

She laughed a mile, teased another and said the words I dreaded the most.

'Swordh fightin' Ness!' Great!

She threw me a sword, I caught it, kept it down, picked Olaf up and put him amidst a fort of pillows and said 'no going out' As sternly as possible.

I had nothing against sword fighting. It was like fencing except for a few difference. One: The weight. Uh! The swords are insanely heavy. two: No mask and suit "Nonsense" as Merida put it.

'Ready?' I asked. to which she replied with a Scottish war cry, which I don't think I'll understand or repeat ever in my life even though I had heard it a million times.

Then she charged at me. She tried to land the sword right on my head by gaining the height by jumping up. I pulled the sword and defended my face. I was pushed down to a one knee. With all my might I kicked Merida's knee. That slackened - hurt her, but, hey, she was ready to split my scull into two right?

She recovered twice as fast as normal humans and charged at me with yet another war cry. This was Merida! She'd competed for her own hand AND won! But things played of differently. But in the end she wasn't forced to get married.

by the time she recovered, I quickly stood up and jabbed my sword at her, which she dodged by jumping side-wards and hit me with hilt of the sword, I screamed in the pain. She stopped.

'You... *huff puff*... thrust your svordh like that Ness! You... COULD HAVE KILLED ME! ARE YOU MAD?' She demanded.

I took the minute to calm down and catch my breathe. I replied a meek sorry and repositioned myself.

She too did the same thing but held out the sword menacingly. this time I was the one to charge at her. Unlike her I didn't aim for the skull, I went for the torso, which she skillfully avoided and somehow- I don't even know how, I just remembered spinning- I was one again in one knee, being suppressed under Merida's sword. I laid on my back so I could kick Merida on the stomach. She howled in pain and stumbled back, in the meantime I got up and rushed towards her with my sword raised. But she was way to quick and actually slashed my upheld wrist and blood started pouring from it.

...

After visiting the palace infirmary, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat as I was starving. I settled on dome bread, fruits, cake and ice cream. I got some milk for Olaf.

The memory of blood pouring out of my wrist haunted me. Apparently, Merida had slashed an important vein and hence the blood Burt out of it. I took my - and Olaf's- packed meal and went to the library to borrow a book. After which I headed to my chambers.

I didn't know when the thought of hiding the whole training session thing came but it did. So, I took out a full sleeved gown and wore it. After which I took a nap.

Olaf was asleep too.

...

A soft kiss on the forehead woke me up. Jack.

'Good evening...' He said.

'Uh... what time is it?' I asked groggily

'Six.' he replied stroking my hair.

'Why are you wearing a full sleeved gown?' he wanted to know. Heck!

'Uh... simply.'

I just wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't want to be questioned like that.

'Jack... I want to sleep.' I said and I closed my eyes to let him know I was serious.

'The nurse at the infirmary said that you went there with a slashed wrist.' he said in a voice I barely recognised as his.

Heck! Munge-buckets!

'It was an accident. Merida and I were training in sword fighting, it was my fault... I... are you doubting me? Of commuting suicide? Is that it? All that... all that sweet talks and moves on me...'

'Sweet talks and moves on you?' he roared. 'Is that what you think it was? To seduce you? Dammit Elsa! You... you.. you are nothing but a stuck up idiot who- who is so damn infuriating with " You can't touch me... you can't do this.. you can't do that" crap.' he yelled at me.

**Review guys! Please. How will Jack woo his girl? He needs more "gut instincts"... lol**

**Until next time folks!**

**Lots of love... Laya!**


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so sorry for the late update...**

**As for replies to reviews, I'll do it later. **

**Sorry. **

**Enjoy this chapter...**

**...**

**Jack's P.O.V**

The seriousness of what I said hit me a nano second after I told it.

'Elsa, I really like you.' I confessed, looking into her blue eyes, which were full of pain and fear.

'I'm sorry. I really am. Please...' I rambled on.

'No, Jack.I am sorry. I'm sorry for even thinking this marriage would work. That we would work.' She said, with a voice I didn't know she was capable of.

'I'm sorry...' and she cried.

For hours.

I just held her through it. She was sobbing into my chest. I couldn't say or do anything. I mean, I really must've hurt her.

After some time, it became rather quite. She was asleep. In my arms. I just leand onto her and felt sleep enveloping me.

...

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I woke in his arms. Again. I think he knew I was wake, that maybe why he squeezed me.

'Morning.' He whispered into my ears, letting his cold lips brush against my ear lobes and my head. I was aware of all parts of my body.

But some thing troubled me. His voice... It was a bit uncertain and expectant.

Then it hit me.

What had happened the previous evening...

I was drugged with a heavy dose of pain killers and I was under its influence!

' Jack, I'm sorry for what I said, last night. I was under a medication.' I said hastily.

He just responded by kissing my ear, then moving down to my cheek and tracing the way down to lips.

His hands, tightened around my waist. He was pulling me closer to him, although the gap between us was minuscule. It was as if he wanted me to etched with him.

Then his lips hit mone and I was aware of all emotions known to human kind. At first it was just relief, then it was happiness... I was beyond elated... then came passion. I began kissing him back with a kind of ferocity, I did not know existed in me. I had my **back** to him so I couldn't do much with my hands, but I did entwine my legs with his..

I wanted him. Badly. I never wanted to let him go, ever. We broke for a second or two yo catchange our breaths and then all of a sudden, he was on me. Kissing me, on lis, my cheeks, my nose, eyes... Everywhere. Meanwhile I was clinging to him like a baby kola bear to its mother.

He paused and looked at me for a second. Then he reached for my wounded wrist and kissed it.

He traced my arms up till the base of my neck with kisses.

He was moving down to my collor bone, when olaf pounced on us for attention.

The moment was broken.

**So, this was a bit adult... but hey, Jack is the gentleman guys... **

**Lemme know what you thought! **

**Love **

**L**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey people, **

**I know that the last chapter sucked... actually, the last two chapters sucked. But I'm Back. **

**Replies to Review(s)**

**Phantomoflife: I'm happy that you like the story. And I need to be consistent, I know. But school is sucking the life out of me and I'm barely holding onto that, let alone creativity... so, here's you update, lemme know what you feel. Thanks, again for taking your to read and review my story.**

**A big thanks to every one who faved or followed this story.  
I love you guys... **

**And here is today's thing. **

**...**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

We got up from bed and, strangely, we were content. At least, I know, I was...

I don't know, what our relationship is anymore...

Are we just two people forced into marriage and just, you know, using the other person or are we in love?

Is this what love feels like?

Every time, you meet that persons eye, you suddenly become conscious of every part of your anatomy; every time they touch you, you feel like you'd explode; you feel like, they'd take good care of you, even of you are old and blind and less beautiful and toothless and can't fetch your own errands... But, I don't love Jack Frost. I know, I don't. For, I'd be ready to take him in my arms when he is tired. I'd be ready to hug him and kiss him when he is upset. I'd want to be on his side... and most importantly, bear his children.

'What are you thinking about?' he asked, making the bed.

'Nothing,' I replied. I wouldn't tell him. Ever.  
'You know for an eighteen year old, you are rather serious...' he said, punching the pillow.

'Okay, I'm just confused...'

'About what snowflake?'

'About us...'

'What about us?'

'I... uh... '

'Spit it out...'

'I can't...'

'You should.'  
'I won't.'

'Hmm, too bad', he said lifting me up and putting me over his shoulders. I gave the usual squeal, without any change in its note, tone or pitch...  
suddenly the door opened, to which, to my utter insane luck, I screamed too.

Some one cleared their throat and said, 'Son, put her down... this isn't a good time...'

Hell. It was the King.

Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhhh.

Jack put me down, but still kept an arm around my waist.

It was so casual to him... maybe to the whole world... but to me it wasn't... To me, the world froze.

'Elsa, my dear, your sister is here... That's the good news.' no sooner had he said it, I was jumping up and down, and hugging Jack, Wait, What?

'But, my dear, there is bad news... We are at war.'

**...  
ooh... What was THAT? Poor King North...  
anyways, Guys Review and stuff. **

**SPOILER : THERE IS GONNA BE MAJOR PITCH AND ELSA FLUFF! I f you want it, that is. **

**But, hey, lemme, know, okay?**

**And, do review, follow, fav and stuff,**

**Love  
L **


End file.
